Family Problems
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Please dont sue me! Just a little short story I decided to right about Darien and Serena, about how Serena's Father reacted to her dating Darien.Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more!
1. What 21?

Family Problems:

At the Tsukino's Residence there lived 15 people, this family had their problems just like every family should. Even when it would be dealing with their teenager daughter and the new boyfriends that she would have. That the father should meet at dinner one night. Like always the father wanted to meet his 19-year-old daughter's new boyfriend, so he suggested that she have him over for Dinner one night that week.

"Daddy, why can't you just let me date him with out having you meet him?" Serena complained as she stood before her father Steven Tsukino. Steven was 43 in age, had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Steven liked to know whom his daughter was dating and what the boy was like something that every father liked to do with his teenage daughters. Serena was 19, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was the height of 5'6", loved to eat and go on shopping sprees almost every day.

"Serena you know that I have to meet the boys that you date, it has been a rule in this house ever since you started to date." Steven replied to Serena as she gave him a pouty face.

"What's up?" Sai asked as he came into his father's office where he saw his twin sister Serena and his father arguing about her new boyfriend. Sai had brown hair, which he got from his grandmother fathers side and blue eyes just like his sister; Sai was 5'6" in height just like his sister Serena. Sai liked to tease his sisters, cook whenever he can and clean whenever he could.

"Nothing Sai, We're just talking about Serena's new boyfriend Darien Shields?" Steven replied to his oldest son. "How old is he again Serena? Didn't you say that he was 19?"

"No Dad, Darien's 22, and in medical school at the university," Serena replied as she looked at her father waiting for him to blow up with the idea of his daughter dating a boy 4 years older than her.

"Oh, I see so he is...22...22! Wait your dating a 22 year old SERENA!" Steven yelled, at his daughter when he realized that the guy was 22 years old. "SERENA YOU'RE ONLY 19 YEARS OLD! HOW CAN YOU BE DATING A GUY THAT IS 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?"

"Dad, can you please not over react about the age of I guy that I'm dating" It's not like we're getting married to him or anything." Serena exclaimed to her father in frustration.

"What is going on in here with you 2? Are you trying to start the next world war?" Serenity replied as she came into her husband's office after she heard them yelling at each other. Serenity was at the age of 39, had silver hair and sapphire blue eyes. Plus she was at the height of 5'7". 

"Mom, Dad is telling me that I can't date a guy that is 3 years older than me," Serena complained to her mother.

"Serenity I don't think that it is wise that our daughter date a guy who is in college." Steven replied as he looked up from his desk and saw his wife walk in to his office.

"Serena you can date the gentleman only if your father gets to expect him over dinner on Friday? Today is Tuesday so that would give us 2 days to prepare." Serenity replied after hearing everything explained Looking over at her husband. "Is that alright with you Steven?"

"Yeah sure that works," Steven agreed with his wife.

"Serena does that work out with you?" Serenity asked moving her gaze over to her daughter.

"Yes mother, if you say so," Serena replied as she crossed her arms over her chest still being mad about the rules that her father had made for her.

"You're actually allowing her date a guy 4 years older than her?" Sai asked stunned at what his parents had agreed on. "You wouldn't even allow me to do that, since when did you allow her the privilege to date a guy that was four years older than her."

"Yes actually, since right this minute and you could date a girl that is 4 years younger or older than you if we had her over for dinner one night." Serenity replied to her son as she looked over at him. "Now can you guys come to the table for dinner? Every body is waiting for us to join them and I bet you they are getting impatient about it."

"Sweet!" Sai hollered in reply to his mother's comment about dating a girl 4 years older or younger than him.

"Yes," they all replied to Serenity as they left the office.

All four of them left the office to join the rest of their family at the dinner table after they had their little fight on dating new boyfriends that were 3 years older.


	2. Sleeping With Who!

At the dinner table sat the whole Tsukino family, Serena was still angry with what her father was asking of her and her boyfriend. Serena and Darien started dating about 2 weeks ago when they meet during a beach party that was held by Serena's friend Dana Shields.

Dana Shields was 19-years-old, had black hair that was dark as the ravens wing and midnight blue eyes that looked like the ocean when it was sparkling at night.

Dana was the younger sister of Darien; Darien and Dana look very much alike, Darien had the same black hair and the same dark midnight blue eyes. They only thing that was different between them was that Darien was 22 years of age and Dana was 19 years of age there was 4 years difference between them.

Dana and Darien were very close friends although they were siblings and had a four-year age difference between them. Dana and Serena had been friends since the beginning of high school, although Serena knew that Dana had 3 older brothers, 1 younger brother and 1 older sister; Serena had never met Darien.

"Serena, please don't continue to pout or I will say that you can't date...What's his name?" Steven replied to Serena when he saw that she was still mad about their discussion.

"Dorkus," Sai whispered to his father in helping him remember Darien's name.

"Oh yes Dorkus," Steven replied to Serena as if he remembered the name of Darien. "Wait a minute, SAI! That is not funny, trying to make fun of Serena's new boyfriend's name. UNACCEPTABLE MISTER, don't you ever do that again even though it was kind of funny."

Steven and Sai both try to cover their laughing at Sai's joke about Darien's new name, Serenity was giggling behind her napkin at the comment. Serena sat there boiling with anger from what her brother had just said about her boy friend. Serena's brother Shane was looking over at their parents in confusion, he didn't know why they were laughing. Plus he thought that Serena's boyfriend was named Darien not Dorkus as his brother Sai had suggested.

"Serena I thought his name was Darien?" Shane asked his oldest sister while leaning over to her so she could here what he was saying.

"Yes Shane it is Darien, You know Sai it would better if you could call him by his real name since you are practically screwing his sister Dana." Serena retorted back at her brother, noticing his shocked face. Serena stormed out of the room causing her chair to tip over on the way out.

"Sai what is this Serena's talking about? Sai have you had SEX! When you are only 19, how could you be being having sex at your age?" Serenity said in shock of what she just found out about her oldest son.

"What if I am having sex with Dana? It's really none of your business. I could do what ever I want with the girl that I am dating. Besides I really am not having sex with Dana I'm just dating the girl." Sai explained to his parents about his girl friend. Sai thought that he might dump sometime soon and start to date Nala Diaz. Sai didn't know what he was going to do he liked Dana but dating you sister's boyfriends little sister was kind of weird.

"That's not the point that we are trying to make, we just don't think that it is acceptable that you would be having sex with a young girl. Remember what happened with Matthew Aino and Grace Montgomery, they both had sex and Grace got pregnant. Now they have twins and are married, both of them are living in Grace's parent's house. Do you want that to happen to you and Dana? Because I will tell you right now that you won't be living here." Steven replied to his son as he looked over at him and noticed a change of expression on his face.

"Dad, I am telling you that I am not sleeping with Dana, I am just dating her. I will never sleep with anybody until I am old enough. Serena was just trying to get me into trouble since I made fun of Darien. You know that Serena is sensitive, she has always been sensitive about that kind of stuff." Sai argued, as he looked at both of his parents, then stomped off to his room. Knowing that his parents didn't know whether to believe him or not.


End file.
